


Spark

by ake_fujin



Series: HataMaou Reader-Inserts: Urushihara Hanzo/Lucifer [2]
Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Reader x Urushihara, Reader-Insert, Slight Flirting, Urushihara x Bocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ake_fujin/pseuds/ake_fujin
Summary: Sequel to "Day Stars". Urushihara gets his promised treat after doing you a favor just hours ago. (Reader x Urushihara)





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, and welcome! If you haven't read "Day Stars" yet, I highly suggest reading it first in order to understand the events behind this one. ;)
> 
> As usual, comments and concrit are very much appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own "Hataraku Maou-sama!" and their characters.

Nine-thirty in the evening found the district of Sasazuka relatively peaceful. You were humming a melody to yourself while slightly swinging your grocery bags back and forth. You loved shopping at night since the queues were always short and traffic was light. Nobody bothered you. It was like your personal meditation session.  
  
Your mind travelled back to the events that happened earlier that day. It was rare for you to tell somebody about your past, but there was just something in Urushihara Hanzo that made it easier to tell. Was it because he didn’t care? Maybe. Was it because he was neutral? Possibly. Since he was of a different world, the biases of Earth didn’t apply to him. After you left, you noticed your chest felt a lot lighter, like a weight was lifted off your shoulders. It was like talking to a psychologist...or a magical brick wall.  
  
Plus he looked so cool when he had his wings out. You always imagined they would feel dry and stiff...who knew that they would feel the exact opposite? It wasn’t easy for the purple-haired teen to bring them out because of his limited powers, but he made an exception because you asked nicely.  
  
Or was it because of the Bocky?  
  
You shrugged. _Oh well. A promise is a promise._ You bought five boxes of the popular snack. _Never let it be said that I don’t keep my promises._  
  
A pause. And then: _I hope he likes strawberry and green tea flavors._  
  
Also... _I want to touch his wings again._  
  
The familiar slightly worn-down roof of your apartment slowly came into view. You noticed to your glee that the lights of room 201 were still on. You continued humming while carefully climbing the rickety stairs, pausing just a bit to open the door.  
  
“Urushihara, I already told you to put your dirty dishes in the sink thrice! Get off the computer already!” Ashiya’s lecture was the first you heard.  
  
A pause, then you heard the NEET replied in his usual lackadaisical voice, “Yeah yeah, I’ll do it later.”  
  
“Now!”  
  
“Fine, fine! Geez.”  
  
You giggled softly to yourself and went straight to your room to put down your groceries. Canned goods, instant noodle bowls, and bottles of Galpis* hit the surface of your low dinner table in the center of the room. The selection was less than healthy, but since your salary was two weeks away and your funds were close to depletion, you had no choice but to tighten your belt and hope for the best.  
  
_I just hope I don’t get kidney stones or something. Heaven knows healthcare is anything but cheap in this country._  
  
With that out of the way, you swiped the bag containing Urushihara’s treats and went out of the room once more.  
  


* * *

  
The sound of the faucet running was the first thing you heard when you stopped by the three demons’ room. _Ashiya-san must be washing the dishes,_ you presumed. _Well, like Urushihara-kun would voluntarily do that anyway._  
  
You knocked three times. The sounds immediately stopped.  
  
“Urushihara...that better be not one of your Jungle deliveries again,” Ashiya grumbled.  
  
In your head, you imagined him rolling his eyes while still tinkering with his laptop. “As if. Jungle never delivers packages in the evening, Ashiya.”  
  
“Whatever, can you answer the door already?”  
  
“You’re the one standing closest to the door, you answer it.”  
  
“What if it’s the Hero?" _Hero?_  
  
“Since when did you get scared of Emilia?”  
  
You raised an eyebrow. _Who’s “Emilia”?_  
  
“I am not scared. It’s called choosing my own battles.”  
  
“Whatever.” _Click. Click. “_ Her tracking device’s still at Eifuku, so it couldn’t be her.”  
  
“You’re still tracking her whereabouts?!”  
  
_Okay, this is gonna go on forever..._ “Urushihara-kun? It’s me,” you called out. “I got your Bocky as promised.”  
  
A stumble and a string of curses later (“Damnit, my legs fell asleep again!”), the door opened to reveal the purple-haired NEET. He leaned on the doorframe to support his still quivering legs, one hand smoothing his hair. “Yo.”  
  
Seeing him like that, you couldn’t help but laugh. “J-just how long have you been sitting in front of your computer?”  
  
Urushihara blushed, embarrassed. “I-it’s none of your business!” He tried to swipe the bag from your hands. “Give me my Bocky already!”  
  
He got a head chop from Ashiya for that. “Don’t be rude. She’s a guest.” To you, he bowed and said, “Why don’t you come in, miss?”  
  
“N-no, it’s okay,” you wheezed. Controlling your laughter took you longer than expected. You straightened up and smiled at the resident househusband. “I mean, I just came here to give these to Urushihara-kun.”  
  
The latter's left eye twitched. “Would you stop calling me that?”  
  
You tilted your head. “Stop calling you what?”  
  
“‘Urushihara-kun’. I’m older than you, you know.” He crossed his arms.  
  
“Maybe in Ente Isla, but not here on Earth,” you replied and stuck your tongue out at him. At his taken aback response, you continued, “I’m still three years older than you. So there.”  
  
He rolled his eyes. “Whatever, can I have my Bocky now?” He reached out to take the bag off your hands. Anticipating this, you quickly hid the bag behind your back just out of his reach.  
  
Inertia went into play, and his face almost collided with yours. Your shocked eyes gazed at his amethyst ones. His cheeks blushed at the proximity. You’re sure your face was heating up as well.  
  
Ashiya watched in the background anxiously.  
  
Everybody was silent for a while.  
  
In the end, it was the teenager who broke the silence.  
  
“U-uhm, so…” he asked awkwardly, averting his eyes while rubbing the back of his neck. Social interaction still wasn't his strongest point.  
  
“R-right, Bocky.” You blinked and unconsciously licked your lips. _Damn, he’s so attractive up close._ “Magic words?”  
  
“...What?”  
  
“What’s the magic word?” you teased with a smirk. _Why the heck did Maou register him as eighteen?_  
  
He groaned and gave you an exasperated look. “Seriously?!”  
  
You pouted and tightened your grip on the grocery bag.  
  
_Sigh._ “...Fine. Please?”  
  
You gave a satisfied nod and stepped away from him, an inner part of you lamenting at the distance. “Good boy.” You thrusted the bag at his waiting hands. “Ahaha, sorry. I just wanted to try teasing you.”  
  
Urushihara huffed, his cheeks puffing at the action. You gave him an apologetic smile. “I hope you like strawberry and green tea.”  
  
“Eh, no big,” he shrugged and inspected the contents. “Still Bocky.” He took out the green tea-flavored box, opened it and took a stick. You giggled at the way his eyes lit up.  
  
“Well!” You clapped your hands once and stepped back. “I should get back to my room now. Sorry to disturb you so late, Ashiya-san, Urushihara-kun.”  
  
_Twitch twitch._  
  
“It was no problem at all, miss,” Relieved that the tension was over, Ashiya gave a sigh of relief and bowed. “I hope you can forgive this kid’s manners.” He grabbed the purple-haired teen’s head and forced him to bow as well.  
  
You waved him off with a hand. “Ahaha it’s no biggie. I mean, it’s just how Urushihara-kun is, right?”  
  
Urushihara grunted at his roommate’s manhandling and tried to push his hand off. “Argh, I told you to stop calling me that already.”  
  
“No can do. It suits you,” you retorted, shaking your head, and walked back to your room. Just before opening the door, you looked back at Urushihara and gave him a flirtatious wink. “A cute boy deserves a cute nickname, after all.”  
  
You waved back at them once, giggling at the petrified looks on their faces. “Goodnight Ashiya-san, Urushihara-kun.”  
  
The door closed behind you with a gentle ‘click’.

* * *

  
You leaned on the door and sighed, holding your blushing cheeks. “Kyaa, I just called him cute! I can’t believe I really did that~”  
  


* * *

"...She called you 'cute'.”  
  
“...” _Munch, munch. Typing sounds._  
  
“Seriously, did you mess with her brain while I was away earlier, you brat?”  
  
“Hey, don’t take it out on me just because she said I was cute and you weren’t.”  
  
“THAT’S NOT THE ISSUE HERE, YOU LITTLE-”  
  
_Click._ “Hey guys, I’m home.”  
  
“Ah, welcome back sire!”  
  
“Whoa, where did all those boxes of Bocky come from?”  
  
“Our neighbor from room 203 gave them to Urushihara as a present, my liege. It seems he did her a favor earlier and she bought them as thanks.”  
  
“Huh...is that why Urushihara’s ears are red?”  
  
_Choking sounds._ “No, they’re not!”  
  
_A snort._ “It’s because she also called Urushihara ‘cute’ earlier.”  
  
“Ohh~ she did?”  
  
“She also decided to refer to this ungrateful brat as ‘Urushihara-kun’, my liege.”  
  
“Hahaha! I never expected the day would come that somebody would call the great demon general Lucifer ‘cute’!”  
  
“Argh! Would you two shut up already?!”  
  
“Really Urushihara,” Arms crossed, Maou smirked at the teen from his position beside the dining table. “You should see your face now.”  
  
Urushihara said nothing and opted to reach for another green tea Bocky stick instead. Wiggling the biscuit around with his mouth, he opened the Jungle website and tried to force his cheeks to cool down.  
  
He never really liked being teased.  
  
...Although he didn’t really mind when she called him “cute”. In fact, it made him happy. Just a bit.  
  
Not like he’d admit it out loud, though.

**Author's Note:**

> * Galpis - parody of Calpis, a popular Japanese soft drink. (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Calpis)


End file.
